To Infinity and Beyond
To Infinity and Beyond is a song from Toy Story: The Musical. It takes place at a familiar scene where Andy's toys meet Buzz for the first time. In this song, Buzz talks about his "past" and his "adventures". It also has a reprise that takes place at the play's bows and grand finale. Lyrics Buzz As a boy, I had a dream to be a part of something thrilling and extreme. Didn't know what it will be but I knew some great adventure ahead. So I search every shore to be all that I can be and then some more. And then one day, I spotted a ranger training poster and this is what it said: For a time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark til a new day has dawned for the space rangers' cree is "To Infinity and beyond!" Mr. Potato Head What's that button for? Ham Were you made in Singapore? Rex What does a space ranger actually do? Buzz Well I fly far and wide with my trusty fellow rangers by my side to the deepest quarters of space protecting every mom and dad and boy and girl. We defend a universe from the likes of Evil Emperor Zurg and worse. Toys (Gasps) Buzz And it such a wonderful feeling beats and every time we save the world. Rex Can I be a space ranger? Mr. Potato Head You're too big! Buzz Oh no, no he isn't. He just need proper training and specially designed suit to protect his extremely legs and teeny arms. Rex I'm going to be a space ranger! Buzz and Rex For a time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark til a new day has dawned for the space rangers' cree is "To Infinity and beyond!" Rex Say, what's this button do? Buzz I'll show you. Buzz's recording Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! Ham That's some quality sound system. Probably all-covered wiring. Slinky Hey, Woody's got something like that. Mr. Potato Head Oh, it sound like a car ran over him. Buzz And this activates my laser. Toys Oooo. Mr. Potato Head How come you don't have a laser, Woody? Woody Now I'm sure we're all very impressed with Andy's new toy. Buzz Toy? I think a word you're searching for is "space ranger". Toys Yeah! Woody Hey come on you guys, this toy is not spaceman, don't you see? And this sticker here is no communicator. Buzz Yes it is. Woody And this thingy called a laser here is just an L.E.D. and won't blow down an alien invader. Buzz Yes it will! Woody Come on you guys, this cardboard box did not fall from the sky. It's from a toy store, not from Star Command And he can't fight evil emperors, he cannot save the world, and he clearly cannot fly. Buzz Yes I can! Toys Oooo. Woody No you can't! Buzz Yes I can. Woody You can't! Buzz Can! Woody Can't, can't, can't! Buzz I tell you, I can fly around this room with my eyes closed! Woody Prove it! Buzz Alright, I will! To infinity and beyond! Can! Buzz and Toys For a time of your life! Woody He's only a toy! Buzz and Toys And a lifetime of pride! Woody Guys! He's only a toy! Buzz and Toys Through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark til a new day has dawned for the space rangers' cree is "To Infinity and Beyond!" And beyond! (4x) Buzz To Infinity and beyond! Reprise All For a time of your life and a lifetime of pride, through the storm and the strife with the stars as your guide, you will beat back the dark til a new day has dawned for the space rangers' cree is "To infinity and beyond!" And beyond! (4x) Category:Songs Category:Toy Story songs Category:Content